Dovewing/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} (temporarily) }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Dovekit |apprentice=Dovepaw |warrior=Dovewing |senior warrior=Dovewing |queen=Dovewing |loner=Dovewing |guardian cats=Dovewing |formermate=Bumblestripe |mate=Tigerstar |mother=Whitewing |father=Birchfall |sister=Ivypool |son=Shadowsight |daughters=Pouncestep, Lightleap |mentor=Lionblaze |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Sunrise, ''Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, The Broken Code, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown}} Dovewing is a pale gray she-cat with green eyes. Revealed on https://warriorcats.com/clans-cats/cats/dovewing Dovewing is a warrior of ShadowClan, previously a ThunderClan cat and the third cat in the Kin of your Kin prophecy. She was born as Dovekit to Whitewing and Birchfall along with her sister, Ivypool, and gained the ability to see and hear far from her natural limits. She becomes an apprentice named Dovepaw and is mentored by Lionblaze. After discovering her powers, jealousy sparked between the sisters, particularly when she initiated a journey, and fell for Tigerheart, a ShadowClan warrior. She earns her warrior name, Dovewing, and eventually ended her meetings with Tigerheart, but her feelings remained. Though Bumblestripe, a cat from her own Clan, cared deeply for her, Dovewing didn't feel the same. After the Great Battle, she lost her powers. But Tigerheart came back into her life when Darktail's Kin took over ShadowClan, and he temporarily joined ThunderClan. Dovewing left the Clans to bear their kits: Pouncestep, Lightleap, and Shadowsight. She returned to the lake with Tigerheart and joined him in ShadowClan. After Bramblestar's revival, he is adamant about punishing the codebreakers. Dovewing is one of them, and she is exiled from ShadowClan, becoming a loner. History ''Power of Three :Dovekit is born to Whitewing and Birchfall alongside her sister Ivykit. Jayfeather and Lionblaze suspect either she or her sister may be one of the Three, as it was revealed their sister Hollyleaf was not. ''Omen of the Stars :Dovepaw is apprenticed to Lionblaze. She and Ivypaw aspire to do everything together, but soon Yellowfang reveals to Dovepaw her role in a prophecy. During the drought, Dovepaw wonders why no one points out the brown creatures blocking the lake water, though because of her powers, only she can see them. Jayfeather and Lionblaze realize she is the third cat, and she and Lionblaze go on a journey to free the water, where she befriends Tigerheart. After they return, Dovepaw has difficulty letting go of the bonds she created with the cats from other Clans. Her attempts to sneak into WindClan territory with Ivypaw to check on Sedgewhisker end in punishment. :When Dovepaw discovers that her sister is training in the Dark Forest, Ivypaw insists it makes her a better warrior. Meanwhile, Dovepaw meets Tigerheart at night in secret. However, when Dovepaw tells Tigerheart about Jayfeather's supply of catmint, he uses this knowledge to aid ShadowClan. Dovepaw feels betrayed and ends their meetings. She earns her warrior name, Dovewing, and is chosen to go on a mission to the Tribe, where she struggles to block out all the new noises and smells. There, she witnesses Swoop get carried off by an eagle, and her powers fail from the resulting trauma. :Bumblestripe develops feelings for Dovewing, though she runs into Tigerheart, and she agrees to meet with him again. After telling Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Leafpool about their powers, Dovewing breaks off her relationship with Tigerheart due to recognizing her loyalties to the prophecy. During the battle against the Dark Forest, she informs ThunderClan about the position of the Dark Forest warriors, and is present when Firestar dies. A Vision of Shadows :She and Tigerheart grow closer when he and his parents stay in ThunderClan after Darktail and his rogues take over ShadowClan. Dovewing argues with Ivypool about how she should've supported Twigpaw in finding SkyClan, but Ivypool brings up her relationship with Tigerheart. While hunting with him, Dovewing reflects on how life with Bumblestripe was always simple. However, immediately after Purdy dies, Bumblestripe asks Dovewing to start a family with him. Dovewing is furious, saying it's not the time for that discussion. Later, Dovewing volunteers to go on a patrol with Tigerheart and Molewhisker to find Twigpaw. :Twigpaw and Finpaw discover Dovewing and Tigerheart meeting on SkyClan territory and discussing their troubled relationship. Later, Dovewing goes missing and Ivypool searches for her. Moons later, she returns with her kits, Shadowkit, Lightkit, and Pouncekit, but announces that Tigerheart is dead. However, he is revived as Tigerstar and ShadowClan's new leader. Before leaving for ShadowClan, Dovewing takes her kits to ThunderClan to meet Ivypool and her litter. The Broken Code :A mysterious voice warns Shadowpaw of codebreakers, including his mother, Dovewing. This terrifies him and when Shadowpaw asks his father why Dovewing broke the warrior code, Tigerstar explains Dovewing left ThunderClan to be with him in ShadowClan. Shadowsight tells the other medicine cats about the codebreakers, and Bramblestar believes they must be punished. Dovewing agrees to leave the Clan in exile for a few days, but Tigerstar and Shadowsight bring her back. When she learns of the impostor, she decides to continue with her exile in order to not raise suspicion. Super Editions :In Bramblestar's Storm, Dovewing struggles the most without her powers, feeling blind and deaf without them. When Bumblestripe comments how brilliant of a mother she'll be one day, Dovewing distances herself from him. Later, Bumblestripe leads Bramblestar to the tunnels where Dovewing had been trying to use the echo to rekindle her powers back with her echo. Eventually, Dovewing breaks up with Bumblestripe. :In Tigerheart's Shadow, Dovewing has dreams that ThunderClan isn't safe for her to give birth after she learns she is pregnant. She asks Tigerheart to leave with her, but ShadowClan needs him as deputy. Though Dovewing leaves without him, Tigerheart later finds her with the guardian cats, where she gives birth to their kits. Dovewing is hesitant to return, as she and her family would be shunned regardless of the Clan they chose. However, she eventually decides to return. When Tigerheart dies saving Hollowkit, Dovewing refuses to believe he is dead, dragging his body to the Moonpool. She chooses to join ShadowClan as to not separate her family. ''Novellas :In 'Dovewing's Silence, Dovewing is shocked at the divide amongst her Clanmates, scorning those who trained with the Dark Forest. Her ears become buzzy, and she is unable to hear outside the camp anymore. She notices Lionblaze and Jayfeather also in denial about losing their powers. She worries about Ivypool as a Dark Forest trainee and hopes the decided oath will reform trust. However, she becomes frustrated when some refuse to forgive, creating a patrol to fight a fox with the former trainees to prove their loyalty. She, Lionblaze and Jayfeather meet with Midnight and Rock who reveal their powers are no longer needed. :In ''Tawnypelt's Clan''', Tawnypelt struggles to connect with Dovewing and questions her dedication to ShadowClan. When Shadowkit has a vision of trouble coming to the Tribe of Rushing Water, she agrees to go with him and Tawnypelt to the mountains. The two she-cats bond over their motherhood and grief for the past. In the mountains, Dovewing allows Stoneteller to speak with Shadowkit in private with Tawnypelt's encouragement. After helping to save the Tribe from a falling tree, the three return home. Detailed description :Dovewing is a sleek, pale gray she-cat with green eyes Revealed on https://warriorcats.com/clans-cats/cats/dovewing and a torn ear. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies External links * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references Notes Category:Main article pages